Resident Evil: Alien Infestation
by inkcrazywriter
Summary: Chris Redfield needs to find Jill, his partner. But, that is going to be a problem. There is a new breed of zombies. Zombies that are mixed with aliens. Will the predators help in this worst case scenario or will they try to kill the humans? Will Chris find his partner, or is he too late?
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Alien Infestation

His name is Chris Redfield. Project Alice is his primary target. She has information on Jill. Chris and Jill go back a long time. They have been partners for awhile. Jill went somewhere for Alice, and never came back. Project Alice will be meeting with Chris on an island. They both have unfinished business. Hmmm… he thought, I will have to fly.

"Alice behind you!" Chris yelled.

Alice turned around to see a zombie coming right at her. She grabbed the sword that was attached to her back, and with one quick motion, she cut off the zombie's head. The blood was a little more than she expected. It sprayed all over her.

Alice replied a moment later, "Thanks for the heads up. But, next time you kill it."

"No problem. Now, where is my partner?" Chris demanded.

Alice ignored him for a moment, as if trying to come up an answer.

"Wesker has her. Using her as bait. He wants to kill me. But, see that is the problem, you can kill me but, there is more than one of me." She said.

Chris replied, "He knows you will go after her. But, he doesn't know I will. Maybe, just maybe we can kill him."

"Don't give your hopes up. He knows it won't be easy. So, he is going to have troops. Most likely, zombies that can shoot guns. Somehow, he has managed to advance Uroboros." She replied.

"Ummm… lets go" He said. "I'm tired of waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Alice and Chris landed the plan on the ship Arcadia. It wasn't that hard but, it was not simple.

As soon as both of them stepped out of the plane, Chris whispered, "Lets be quiet. I'm sure there are zombies on this ship."

It was as if Chris spoke to loud. A near by zombie overheard him. When they stepped off the ship, they didn't notice it kneeling on the deck. It spun around and stood there for a moment, staring at Chris and Alice.

Alice whispered, "Hand me the .44 Magnum."

Chris turned around slowly and grabbed the gun. But, it was to late. The zombie was already coming at them.

Chris shot once but, missed. Alice yanked the gun from Chris, and put a bullet straight through the zombie's head. She stepped down and offered Chris a hand.

They walked over to where the zombie lay, and Alex said, "Looks like the captain. But, who knows for sure."

Chris turned around, and started towards the plane. He looked up and saw someone standing in the control room. Whoever it was disappeared as soon as they appeared.

When Chris reached the plane, he took out some guns. He picked out his favorite. A Sig with an extended mag. After Chris got his guns, he turned around and looked at the control room. He was sure that whoever it was might reappear. But, guess he was wrong.

Alice walked over to him, and said, "Did you see that man in the control room?"

Chris nodded his head yes and replied, "I bet that was Wesker." Project Alice just nodded her head yes.

They both started off towards a door, when all of a sudden a swarm of zombies came out of nowhere. It was as if they came down from the top of the ship.

Alice did a quick headcount, and counted 12 of them. A second later she motioned to Chris to open fire.

When he did, the zombies started running at them. But Chris, didn't stop shooting, and killed the first six zombies.

Then all of a sudden Alice had her sword out, and cut the rest of the remaining zombie's heads off.

When they went to look at the zombies, they noticed that they were not regular zombies.

Chris asked, "What do you think they are?"

"I don't know. But, lets find out." She replied.

What they didn't notice was the acid blood that was going all over the deck. When Chris walked forward some got on his shoes. A moment later he noticed the smoke coming from his sneakers.

"Why are my shoes smoking?" He asked. "Ahhhh! Get them off of me! Come on, they are starting to get hot."

Alice quickly grabbed his shoes and yanked them off. It was a relief to Chris. They both looked down as Chris's shoes just to see them dissolve.

"How did my shoes dissolve off my feet? Look at them, it looks like blood." He said.

Alice replied, "That was blood. And, it came from over there." She pointed to where the heap of zombies lay. "Come on, lets go look."

When they reached the spot where the dead zombies lay, Alice noticed that half of them were gone. She started wondering how could this happen. The blood is not supposed to melt through things. When out of nowhere, came a zombie that had a tail and alien like head. Different parts of it's body just didn't look right.

Chris whispered, "What is that thing? To me, it looks like that breed of xenomorphs that Weyland Yutani was talking about. They found them on Xd107. One of them got away on the ship that was coming back to earth, and started to feast on zombies and other things."

"I don't like the feeling about what is about to happen." She said.

When she was talking to Chris, they didn't notice another creature appear. This one looked like a man but, with tentacles coming out of it's face. Chris noticed that it was wearing a mask.

"Hey that is a predator. I read about them. They kill anything and everything. But, maybe it will help us. Lets try to talk to it." Chris said.

Alice started talking, "Hey I know you can understand me. We mean no harm to you. We are just trying to find his sister."

The Predator started talking to them, "I will not kill you. I'm only here to exterminate the xenomorphs."

"Wow. He is nice." Chris whispered. "He is nothing like they say he is. And, he can talk to us."

Alice replied, "Lets get out of his way, and let him do his job."

As soon as they moved the alien/zombie started walking towards them. But, when it got nearer, it changed courses. When it did it started towards the Predator.

He typed something on his arm and a little gun like thing shot a pulse of electricity at the alien/zombie. It dodged the pulse easily. What astonished Chris and Alice the most is that it ran up a wall with ease.


End file.
